


Only Mine

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl moving to the sanctuary with negan Negan is possessive af over Carl Carl loves the possessiveness that negan has over him Negan shows the saviors at any chance he can get, Who Carl belongs to





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19

When Negan woke up, his bed was empty. For a moment he excused it, thinking that Carl had went back to Alexandria, the boy was very dedicated to keeping up appearances. It made sense, that is until Negan remembered Carl had moved into the Sanctuary. Carl had only been there for a week and a half and his clothes already took up half of the room in Negans closet and his books were scattered across the room like a tornado had hit them. But if Carl wasn't in bed with him, where was he? 

Reluctantly, Negan rolled over and climbed out of bed, picking up a shirt off of the end of the bed, and slipping it over his head. He grabbed the pants off of the end of the bed, pulling them on next. Carl had been setting his clothes out since he first started staying there. Negan stuffed his feet into his boots and tied them up, grabbing his bat. He yanked the sheets up towards the pillows and laid them flat, smoothing away any wrinkles. With a click, Negan turned off his lamp and made his way out of the room, being sure to lock the door. 

The hallway was empty, which was a good sign. It meant that everyone went down to do their job whether it be killing walkers, cooking, cleaning, or just taking in an inventory of all the things they had. Negan had a rule that he would never let anything they had get below the number five. That way, when they left there was still enough to make it until they returned with more. That rule applied to canned food and pasta, along with most of the other food they couldn't grow. In fact, that rule applied for almost everything. Everything except weapons. 

The ground floor was buzzing when Negan got down there. People rushed from station to station with arms full of different things. Numbers were being shouted and things were being organized. It was going to be a good day. If it wasn't there would be something off. Someone spending a little too long talking to someone. A shortage of conversation or too much conversation. Negan spent enough time with teenagers and kids to know the way they act when they had a secret. Adults were no different. Their secrets just may be more extravagant. 

Negan chuckled as people began to drop to their knees, some setting down the stuff they were carrying while others gripped it tight. He nodded towards them, straightening up. "Good morning, everyone! It's nice to see that you all know what to do. I think you guys deserve an award for being my good little boys and girls." They cheered, not too loud but certainly not quiet. "Free fruit for everyone tonight." He looked at all the smiles on their faces, grinning. "Now get up and get back to work." 

He walked through the crowd of people rushing past him in all directions. Negan had yet to see Carl anywhere. He continued through the Sanctuary, peeking out into the gardening area. A few people were knelt down, digging through the dirt while others plucked the food off of the vines. In the back of the garden stood Carl and Dwight, talking. Well, they were talking but there was more. Carl was leaning against the fence, his fingers curled through the holes. Dwight hovered over him, looking down at him with a smile. Negan wanted to beat the smile off his face. 

"Carl." Negan called as he walked towards them. "You shouldn't sneak off like that. Wait for me to wake up." He ran his fingers through Carls hair before sliding his hand down to the base of Carls neck. He pulled Carl towards him, smiling. "Dwight."

"Hey." Dwight ducked down as if he was hiding. Cowering like a dog. "I think I need to get going. Make sure everyone's doing what they need to do-"

"You don't need to." Negan replied, pecking Carls lips. "I already checked while you were busy screwing around with him. Just go somewhere else. We don't need you today." Dwight walked off, quickly, never making eye contact with Negan. "Fucking asshole..." Negan breathed out. "When will he get it through his head that he doesn't run this place."

"Hes just trying to impress you." Carl took the bat from Negans hands and leaned it against the fence. "He cares a lot about what you think of him. It's why he always listens and doesn't argue."

"The scar on his face proves that wrong." Negan mumbled underneath his breath. "And he doesn't give a rats ass what I think of him as long as he stays alive. He wants to impress you. Can't ever keep his damn hands off my wives." He shook his head. "Pathetic bastard."

"You're just being jealous." Carl glanced over Negans shoulder at Dwight who was leaning against the door frame that lead into the Sanctuary. "He's sweet. And he gets what its like to have your face screwed up, which is something we're changing." 

Negan looked down, avoiding looking at Carl. The kid had a point. He always did. Sometimes it turned Negan on, other times it made Negan feel like an asshole. "Yeah, okay, whatever you want." He kissed Carls forehead, looking back at Dwight. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Jealousy is a good color on you." Carl kissed his neck, grinning against the skin when Negan tightened his grip on Carl. "Relax-hey.." Carl cupped Negans cheeks and forced the older man to look down at him. "I'm all yours, you know that." He rubbed his thumb across Negans cheekbone. That's another thing that Negan love/hated about Carl. He touched Negan like he was breakable. And when he did it made Negan want to break.

"Good." Negan didn't want to tell Carl how worried he was when he wasn't in bed. He didn't want to admit the kid made him afraid, really, really afraid. "Get back inside  
We got shit to do." He shoved Carl in front of him and made sure to stay close when they walked inside. He was going to have to have a little talk with Dwight later. After all, Carl only said not to screw up his face.


End file.
